Kagome's Adventure
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Inuyasha has run off with kikyo yet again but Kagome gets bored of waiting and ventures out on her own but she isnt alone. Lurking in the shadows is someone she didnt expect, someone -at first- she didnt want but a lot can change in just two days. Kag n ?
1. Kagome's Adventure pt1

"Inuyasha has been gone for a long time" Shippo said thinking out loud

Kagome pulled her knees closer to her body and sighed.

"I'm sure he will come back any time now" Sango said trying to reassure her

The group sat in silence for a little while longer before Kagome stood up grabbing her bag; everyone looked up at Kagome wondering what she was doing.

"Well no use sitting here doing nothing, I'm going to go back home, I have test to study for" she smiled "would it be ok if I borrowed Kirara?"

"Ahh sure"

"Tell Inuyasha ill be back... tell him ill be back in 3 days"

"_I'm sure he will be back by then"_

Kirara transformed and Kagome jumped on her waving out goodbyes to her friends. They weren't that far from the village, a few hours walk maybe, they had been slowly moving away from it but no one seemed overly motivated without Inuyasha bugging them to move faster. Kagome got to the well in a few minutes and jumped down to wait for Inuyasha.

With only Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara the group moved even slower, they ended up staying in a village about a days walk from Kaede's for two nights then they stayed in the forest half a days walk away for another two nights until Inuyasha found them.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked straight away noticing her gone

"She went back home" Miroku explained

"WHAT! What did she do that for?"

"You weren't here so she decided to go back home for test while she waited for you" Sango added in

Inuyasha grumbled a few things before jumping of towards Kaede's village; he made it there by the afternoon and jumped straight down the well. He went up to Kagome's window and saw that she wasn't there, no one was. He waited for a while but she never showed up so he went to her school expecting to see her there but the school was completely empty. Inuyasha was starting to get worried now; she was always in either school or at home.

He made it back to Kagome's house the same time Kagome's mother and grandfather did, he landed down in front of them making them jump a little but they were slowly getting used to Inuyasha jumping in on them.

"Inuyasha what brings you here?" Her mother asked

"I'm looking for Kagome"

"I thought she was with you, she left yesterday saying you would be waiting for"

Inuyasha's ears flattened, he wasn't waiting for her, he was with Kikyo. Because he was wallowing it took him a few seconds to realise what exactly her mother had said.

"When did she leave?" he ask panicked, immediately he thought demon attack

"Yesterday morning, she left really early saying she was late, is there something wrong"

"No, everything is fine"

"Did you get into a fight again?"

"NO! Well actually... kind of, I thought she would have come here but I guess not, anyway I'm going to go find her"

Inuyasha jumped back down the well, he didn't see any point in worrying Kagome's mother with her disappearance, after all he would find her right.

**2 days earlier**

"I have to go mum, I was meant to be back by last night"

"Can't you stay for a little bit longer?"

"Sorry mum but Inuyasha will be waiting for me" she smiled running out the door "ill come back soon!" she called out

Kagome jumped down the well and climbed out the other side, she breathed in the fresh air and listened to the quiet chirping of birds, that's when she noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Inuyasha? Why isn't he here yelling at me for being late?" she wondered out loud "still with Kikyo maybe... well I guess ill just go back on my own then... or maybe ill wait for a little while"

A few hours had passed until Kagome finally decided she had to get moving or she would be walking in the dark, after all her friends couldn't be to far away, it didn't take her that long to get here. She walked through the trees that seemed much scarier on her own, who knew what was lurking in them. For a while now she has had the feeling of someone watching her, it was starting to freak her out and play tricks on her mind until finally she tripped on a rock and feel down.

"Ouch" she muttered to herself "stupid Inuyasha, if he had met me like he usually does this wouldn't have happened"

"It dangerous walking these paths alone miko"

"I know that voice..."

Sesshomaru walked into view and alone, she guess he was looking for Inuyasha, for a fight.

"Inuyasha isn't here Sesshomaru"

"I know"

"Then why are you here?"

"..."

"Ok fine, don't answer me, now if you will excuse me I have to go"

"You're going the wrong way"

"And how do you know that?"

"The other worthless humans you travel with are in that direction" he said pointing nearly in the complete opposite way Kagome was going.

"Oh... right... This is a lot harder without Inuyasha or Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara around... hey do you think you could maybe..."

Sesshomaru was already walking away in the direction she was meant to be going in so she decided to follow him. He didn't say anything so she guessed it was ok, you never can tell with him.

"So... where is Rin and the others you travel with?" Kagome asked after some silence

"Away"

"Don't you worry that Rin might get hurt?"

"She is fine"

"You don't expect that toad to look after her do you? I know what kids are like; you can't take your eyes off them because before you know it their gone"

"She will be fine"

"Well ok, if you say so"

"_It's strange, walking here with Sesshomaru... it's almost like walking with Inuyasha, just an Inuyasha that doesn't yell at me or walk to fast or go through my things and run off with Kikyo..."_

"We will rest for a while"

"Huh"

"You are walking slower, you need to rest"

"_I never thought Sesshomaru as the good brother... but maybe we were wrong about him"_

"thankyou but ill be ok, my friends must be worried about me besides I'm used to not resting during long walks, Inuyasha never stops for rest, expect for when he is hungry or we are all to tired and make him stop..."

Sesshomaru was already walking away, Kagome didn't know if he was really listening to her or not but he never complained about her talking so she kept talking and kept trying to get responses out of him which was harder then she first thought.

"So why did you save Rin anyway? From what Inuyasha says about you it doesn't seem like something you would do... not that I know you or anything it's just what Inuyasha says"

"Tenseiga compelled me to do it"

"But you could have left her in the village, why keep her around?"

"She wants to, I won't stop her"

"You must care about her a little bit, even though she is human"

He didn't say anything else until they reached the village where Kagome's friends where last.

"Thank you for your help, ill be ok now, my friends are probably still waiting for me around here somewhere"

"They have left"

"What?"

"About two or three days ago"

"Well I guess they still do have to hunt down Naraku... I have no idea where they would be going though"

"I will take you tomorrow"

It was nearing nightfall so it was too late to go anywhere tonight, Kagome was grateful that he didn't expect her to travel during the night but then he started to walk away leaving Kagome alone. She wandered around and made a fire then set out her bed then snuggled inside sitting against a tree with her bow and arrows in hand, it was scary out here all alone and especially with Sesshomaru gone.

She heard noises and readied her bow, her heart hoped it to be Inuyasha but her head knew it wasn't. Sesshomaru came walking out and Kagome jumped, she wasn't expecting him back, well not so soon anyway.

"You scared me, I thought you left"

"I did"

"But you came back"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

He ignored her question and sat down against a tree opposite from Kagome, the way the fire light flickered across his face Kagome couldn't help but think he was slightly good looking.

"_He really is handsome"_ Kagome confessed to herself as a small blush started to show _"and even if he doesn't admit it he is caring to, why else would he be helping me?"_

"What is wrong with your face?"

"My face?" Kagome asked half dazed

"It's red"

She pulled out her mirror and saw the blush on her cheeks, she quickly turned the mirror down and then slowly lifted it to look again and sure enough she was still blushing.

"_Why am I blushing over Sesshomaru? It's not like I like him or anything..."_

"I'm fine, so did you want anything to eat?"

"I don't eat human food"

"What do you eat then?" she asked curious

"That is none of your concern"

"Inuyasha eats human food..." she muttered

"Inuyasha is a foolish half breed"

"Well I'm not really that hungry; I might just get some sleep"

Kagome pulled herself away from the tree so she could lay flat then closed her eye. It was at this point between the brink of sleep that she realised she never disagreed with Sesshomaru about Inuyasha.

"_It's because I'm still made at him, that's all"_ she told herself

The next morning Kagome woke up to complete silence, this was strange to her, even at home her alarm clock was going off, Sota was running around, her mother was calling out and don't forget about all the cars and planes outside. She looked around and saw that she was completely alone.

"_I guess he left... but then... WAS I SLEEEPING IN THE FOREST ALONE!"_

Even though she was safe and it was to late to panic she still did, the thought of being completely alone in the forest scared her, not enough to make her want to go home but enough to miss everyone's company terribly, even Inuyasha's.

Deciding she should get moving and try to find her friends Kagome got changed –inside her sleeping bag- then started to pack her things away, while she was doing this she noticed her watch. It was a present from her mum; she didn't have the heart to tell her that it was a little useless here so she kept it in her bag for safe keeping. Curious to what the time was she pulled it out, Inuyasha usually woke them up around 6-8 depending on the day before hand so Kagome was surprised to see that it was nearing 10.

"You're awake"

She yelped and clenched hold of her watch as her heart raced, it took her a few seconds to realise that it was Sesshomaru talking to her and not some bad demon or human.

"I wish you would stop that" she sighed after her heart calmed down

"What?"

"Scaring me like that, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Rin doesn't get scared"

"_That sounded like an insult..."_ Kagome thought staring dumbly up at him

"Let's go"

"Right"

She quickly picked up her things and ran after him; they walked for a little while in silence until Kagome sensed a jewel shard. She stopped dead in her tracks and tried to pin point where it was coming from, it seemed like it was coming from the left of her so now the question was go after it now of find her friends then go after it and risk Naraku getting there first.

"How much longer?"

"Not long"

"No I mean... will we be there by midday? Nightfall? Evening?"

"Between midday and evening"

"So long..."

"Do you need to rest?"

"No it's just..." Kagome took a big breath and decided to go for it, worst he was going to do is say no right? "There's a jewel shard somewhere in that direction and I need to get to it before Naraku does"

"How can you be certain?"

"I'm the walking talking jewel detector, why else to you think Inuyasha keeps me around" she laughed

Even though she said it as a joke there was still a slight pain in her heart, that seemed to becoming truer every day.

"It's just by the time I get to Sango and the others it might be to late... I was meant to be with them now so I should have found it days ago but instead I was at home waiting for Inuyasha..."

Kagome was now looking down at her feet, and by the time she got the courage to look back up at Sesshomaru he was off walking in the direction she pointed to earlier.

"Are you coming?" he called out

"Ye-yes"

Kagome caught up to him then led the way towards the jewel shard, it turned out the jewel shard was in a village and with a human at that.

"Maybe you should wait here" Kagome said standing up –she was crouching down peering through a bush-

Sesshomaru went and leant against a tree, he had no objections to staying out of the human village. Kagome walked down into the village, people turned and watched her which she found strange. People normally look at her when she is with her friends but she always thought that it was because of Inuyasha but now she wasn't as sure.

Ignoring the people as best she could Kagome followed the jewel shard until she came to a house, it looked grander than the rest; probably the head of the village lived here.

"Hello?" she called out "is anyone home?"

She waited awhile until someone finally came out of the building, it was a girl that didn't look any older then Kagome, she was wearing clothes that were close to rags, Kagome guessed a servant girl maybe or an orphan.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm looking for the owner of this house"

"He is busy"

"_This is so much easier with Miroku's pretend exorcisms and with Inuyasha just bursting in"_

"Well you see I'm a priestess and..."

"You're a priestess? Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Quickly come in" she hush moving aside

Kagome entered the building and was quickly pulled away by the girl; she was pulled away into a much smaller room that looked like a bedroom maybe.

"I never believed someone would come, I prayed and prayed but I never believed" she looked like she was on the brink of crying

"What's wrong?"

"My father, there's something wrong with him, I think a demon has taken him over"

"_Her father? But why is she dressed in rags?"_

"When did all this start?"

"it was many nights ago, there were many pretty coloured lights in the sky, everyone in the village was worried but nothing happened and soon the event was forgotten but then while I was out playing one day I found this stone, it looked really pretty, reminded me of that nights with the lights so I took it to father... he has been acting strange since, I fear I have done this to him"

"_Because of me this girl is in pain blaming herself... The jewel brings nothing but pain to those that find it"_

"I promise you it's not your fault; can you take me to him?"

"He doesn't allow any visitors"

"Tirane!"

"Oh no"

"What's wrong?"

"That's father, I have to go, stay here until everyone is gone then you can escape"

She ran out of the room leaving Kagome on her own, instead of leaving like she was meant to Kagome decided to find the jewel shard on her own and help the girl. Walking around the building Kagome tried to pin point where the shard was, after a while of dead ends she finally came to a stop in front of large double doors.

She couldn't hear anyone inside so she decided to peak into the room but that was a mistake. The second she opened the door she was met by guards who grabbed both her arms and pulled her to the middle of the large room. Around her were another 10 guards -at least- all standing in front of someone, she also noticed a girl kneeling on the floor, it was Tirane.

"_That must be her father then"_ she thought looking at the man behind the guards

"Who are you and what are you doing here"

"_Oh no she has been caught"_ Tirane thought with panic

"Answer me!"

"My name is Kagome and I have come to collect your jewel shard"

He just laughed, like he had heard the best joke in the world.

"You have come to take my shard? Tell me who put you up to this?"

Kagome's eyes glanced over to Tirane, she looked terrified. Kagome smiled trying to show her that everything would be ok.

"No one did, I came here because I know you have a jewel shard"

"How do you know?"

"_I have to buy some time for inuy... That's right, he's not here... he's not coming for me"_

"Oh, I see you're a priestess aren't you well in that case I wont kill you, you can become my personal priestess"

"I won't!" Kagome shouted "I would never work for someone like you"

"Watch your mouth girl!" the guard on her right shouted "no one talks to master Minoru like that"

He raised his hand to hit Kagome when he suddenly collapsed dragging Kagome down with him.

"Don't touch her, I would hate for the likes of you to ruin her pretty face" Minoru shouted

Her bow and arrows fell away from her and the jewel shards she had around her neck fell out into full view.

"What's this" he question seeing the collection of jewel shards Kagome had

He stood up from his chair and started to walk down towards Kagome with his guards following

"You were keeping these shards from me"

Kagome pulled herself away from the dead body and started to run holding onto the jewel shards tightly. While she was running she felt something wrap around her legs and pull on them causing her to trip. She let out a scream as she fell to the hard floor and got dragged back into the room.

Sesshomaru was still in the same place when he heard Kagome's scream, at first he didn't do anything but then he smelt blood, that's when he got a little worried. He knew by the smell that it wasn't Kagome's blood but someone had died and Kagome could well be next. He found her within seconds and instead of going through the door he decided to come in through the roof knocking down nearly all the guards down.

Kagome got pushed aside by the blow and hit her head on something hard, she felt like she was going to pass out but then she saw Sesshomaru standing there ready to kill everyone.

"Stop" she shouted with what was left of her energy

"I don't listen to mere mortals" he grumbled

"It's the jewel, it's not his fault"

Kagome stood up on shaky legs and walked towards Minoru who was surrounded by what was left of his guards.

"Don't kill him, he's innocent"

"Where's the jewel" Sesshomaru growled losing patience

"His right arm"

With a quick precise movement Sesshomaru used his whip of light to slice of Minoru's arm, he passed out from losing his arms and the guards all started to panic.

"Quickly take him to a doctor" Kagome ordered

Once they all left Kagome stumbled towards the severed arm and pulled out the jewel shard purifying it with her touch.

"Will father be ok now?"

Kagome turned around and saw Tirane walking towards them, she immediately felt bad about the arm.

"Will he be ok now?" she asked once more

"Yes... he should be fine but I'm sorry... I'm sorry it ended up this way"

She shook her head with a smile "he will live and be himself again and it's all thanks to you priestess"

She ran of after her father leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

"We should go" Kagome said standing up

Her legs where still shaky and her head hurt a lot, she stood still for while holding onto her head as the room started to spin. The last thing she remembered before passing out was falling to the ground but landing on something soft. Sesshomaru held Kagome so she was lying on his fur then carried her out towards where she left her bag. He was trying to figure out what to do with her when Inuyasha came charging into view with tetsusaiga drawn.

"Where is she" he growled

Sesshomaru showed Kagome to Inuyasha but that only made him angrier.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she did this to herself"

"Give her back"

"Gladly but next time you might want to think about protecting her better, if I wasn't here she would have been dead by now"

Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the ground then left taking the jewel shard with him, he didn't realise it at first, he was just holding it then with Inuyasha he forgot to give it to Kagome after all he had no use for it. Once Sesshomaru was gone Inuyasha put tetsusaiga away and dashed over towards Kagome, he checked her for any signs of injuries but all she had was a few bruises. He decided to sit down beside her until she woke up. As Kagome woke up she saw what she thought was Sesshomaru lighting a fire.

"_How long was I out?"_ she wondered to herself _"was Sesshomaru here the whole time watching over me?"_

"Sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome looking at him with a small blush on her checks.

"Inuyasha?" she asked confused "what are you doing here?"

This confused Inuyasha, normally once he saved her she would be grateful and thank him or does something not ask him why he was here and especially not with the tone she used.

"I saved you idiot"

"You saved me? But I thought..."

"Thought what!" he snapped

"Nothing... where are the others?"

"There still in a different village, we will leave at first light"

"Right..."

"_I thought Sesshomaru had saved me... but why am I so disappointed that it was Inuyasha? How could I want Sesshomaru to save me? After all the times he has tried to kill both of us I should hate him but I don't, in fact I think I... I-I-I like him"_

At first light Kagome was being awoken from her sleep and forced to pack up her things, while she did this she played over everything in her head, all the differences between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Despite how Sesshomaru seems at first once you get to know him he is actually kind where as Inuyasha... well he just had a one track mind, which isn't a bad things necessarily.

The group was back together by that afternoon and by that night Sango had noticed changes in Kagome so she took her to a nearby hot spring to talk.

"Kagome is everything ok?" she asked as the sat down in the warm water

"Everything is fine"

"It's because of Inuyasha isn't it" she frowned

"No, it's not him it's... someone else"

"Someone else?" she asked, it took her a few minutes to click "another boy?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you like him?"

"I think so... but I can't be with him I mean Inuyasha and you guys... it would never work"

"I just want you to be happy Kagome, so tell me, what's his name?"

"His name... well it's..."

"Wait Kagome you don't mean koga do you!" Sango asked alarmed

"No, of course not" she laughed "it's someone else... someone you know..."

"Someone I know... that Hojo guy?"

"No it's... its Sesshomaru" Kagome confessed

Her heart felt like it was going to stop and she closed her eyes waiting for something but nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly, on at a time and saw Sango just sitting there.

"Ses-sessh-se" Sango couldn't even say the name

Sango shook her head and came back down to earth.

"You WHAT!" she shouted out

"Not so loud!" Kagome hissed "I don't want the others to hear us"

"But Kagome, how can you like him? He is a demon! And a killer!" she whispered harshly

Sango gave Kagome a chance to explain so she did, she told Sango the whole story from when he first came to her in the forest to when she thought he saved her.

"But I still don't know, Inuyasha said it was him but I know that it was Sesshomaru... I'm so confused Sango"

"Inuyasha probably just wouldn't want to admit that Sesshomaru saved you"

"But Sango I have to see him again, I have to know for certain what happened"

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha then?"

"IV tried to but he won't tell me"

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to stay with Sesshomaru instead of us?"

"No, of course not, I could never leave you but I can't help how I feel... I just want... I don't know anymore"

"Take Kirara"

"What?"

"When everyone is asleep take Kirara and find Sesshomaru"

"How am I meant to find him? And besides Inuyasha will catch me before I can leave"

"Not if you slip some sleeping powder into his food, I keep some on me at all times"

"Why?"

"It comes in handy, especially when Miroku keeps trying to feel me during the night"

"... but still how am I meant to find him?"

"Well he has a jewel shard right"

"He does?" Kagome asked surprised

"You said you went there to get a shard but you don't have it now and Inuyasha doesn't so Sesshomaru must plus Kirara is a demon cat so she should be able to find his scent"

"But Sango..."

"I'll cover for you, this is something you have to do" she smiled "I may not understand it but I do trust you and if you think its ok then you should go"

"Thankyou Sango"

The two girls got out of the hot spring and went back to the group -Kagome was back to her old self- during dinner she slipped in the sleeping powder then waited until everyone was fast asleep. She got up and tiptoed off into the night with Kirara following behind her, she waited until she was far enough away until Kirara transformed, she was just about to hop on when she heard rustling.

"Sango you scared me" she breathed out holding her hand over her heart "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you off"

"You're a good friend Sango; I would be lost without you"

"Have a safe trip and Kirara make sure she gets home safe ok"

_*meow*_

Sango watched as Kagome flew off into the night then once they were well out of sight she bought out an incense and lit it, it was a special on that got rid of scents without creating a new one. She carried it all the way back to camp walking slowly to get rid of Kagome's scent then she went to sleep.

Kagome had fallen asleep on Kirara's back when she woke with a bit of a jolt remembering where she was, she was starting to doubt her decision now. She was about to tell Kirara to turn back when she felt the faint presences of a jewel shard. Kirara landed on the ground and went back to being a kitten and let Kagome carry her as they walked towards the shard.

Kagome could hear singing in the distance and someone shouting then laughing. She emerged from the trees and saw Jaken lying on the floor with a bump on his head and Rin running around laughing. It didn't take long for Rin to spot Kagome; after all she was running all around the place.

"Kagome" Rin called out skipping towards her "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Sesshomaru..."

"He is resting by that tree, see"

Rin turned around and pointed to the small figure in the distance that Kagome guessed to be Sesshomaru.

"Are you all alone?"

"Yeah, well I have Kirara with me... actually would you mind looking after her for a little while, she is very tired"

"Really!" she asked with wide eyes

"That's if you don't mind"

"I don't mind, I don't mind" she shouted jumping up and down

Kagome handed Kirara to Rin's egger arms then watched as she ran off with her; with Rin distracted she started her way towards Sesshomaru, once she reached him it looked like he was sleeping.

"_... I don't want to wake him"_ she thought looking down at him

"What do you want?"

Kagome jumped slightly, he was so still that she could have sworn he was asleep but then Inuyasha looked like he was sleeping many times when he wasn't so why would Sesshomaru be any different.

"I came to get the jewel back" she stated holding out her hand

Sesshomaru took the jewel from his armour and dropped it into her hand all without opening his eyes.

"If that is all"

"_He's sending me away? Was I wrong about him? Maybe it wasn't Sesshomaru but someone else that looked just like him... and sounded like him... and knew the things he knew... or he hit his head on something"_

He was getting slightly irritated by Kagome staring down at him so he opened his eyes and stared back at her only to be met by her blushing face.

"Your face is red again"

Kagome quickly sat down with her back facing Sesshomaru

"No its not" she lied

"Where is that stupid half breed? Has he left you again?"

"no and he didn't leave me the first time either he just went to see Kikyo... oh I guess that is leaving me after all... but I wasn't alone I was with my friends well obviously I wasn't with them when you found me but that's because I went home and well I guess you know the rest because you were there..."

She couldn't stop herself from talking, she could still feel his eyes on her and it made her want to blurt everything out.

"Why are you really here?"

"To get the jewel shard back"

Her voice was starting to get shaky now and less certain.

"Then why come alone, I could kill you"

"I'm not alone"

"I know you came alone with that demon cat"

"See I'm not alone and well you wouldn't kill me... if you wanted to kill me you would have already"

"You have your jewel now leave" he growled

He hated to admit it but she was right, he felt no desire to kill her or to send her away but he wast going to let her know that.

"Fine then" she huffed standing

She started to walk away when she sighed, she still didn't know what exactly happened that night.

"Hey Sesshomaru"

"What" he snapped

She turned around with the wind blowing through her hair and a gentle smile on her face.

"Thankyou, thankyou for everything, even though Inuyasha said he saved me I know it was you and well I'm happy it was"

"It wasn't me"

It wasn't that he was ashamed of it he just didn't like being thanked, it didn't happen often and it made him uncomfortable.

"I know it was, I was awake for some of it, I remember falling then being covered by something soft and warm then I remember being carried then the last thing I remember is being placed on the ground. At first I thought that maybe I dreamed it but I know now, I know it was you but I don't understand why you left me..."

"I didn't leave you, that mutt was there, he came after I carried you from the building"

Everything was starting to make sense to her now; Inuyasha never said he carried her from the building he just said he saved her.

"He thought he was saving me from you"

"And he will continue to think that"

That sounded almost like a threat but Kagome just ignored it.

"Why did you help me?"

"We look after our own"

"Huh?"

"You are part of his pack"

"Does this mean we are friends?"

"I have no need for friends but it is something similar"

"I see... well then ill see you around Sesshomaru"

Kagome started to walk away with a small smile when she thought she heard Sesshomaru say something.

"Stay"

"What?"

"The demon cat must be tired so stay for a while"

"O-ok"

Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him -like she would Inuyasha- after a while she started to yawn and felt her head falling onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to sleep leaning on him and even slightly leaned onto her head, he closed his eyes not to sleep but to allow himself to enjoy this small moment of peace.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

_**First story yay ^^ i will actually be doing more on this so dont forget to put it on your alert list ;) oh and thankyou for reading =3**_


	2. Kagome's Adventure p2  Kagome Returns

Kagome woke just in time to see the sun setting in the distance; she jumped up with a start confused at first. She looked around her and didn't see anyone in sight, until she looked next to her. Sesshomaru was sitting there like a statue, his eyes closed and it looked like he wasn't breathing, or moved since she sat down.

"Oh no" she muttered quietly

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked

"I have to go, I wasn't meant to stay this long" she explained

"Back to Inuyasha?"

If Kagome didn't know Sesshomaru better she would have thought that he sounded hurt.

"Yes, he must be worried about me..."

"You didn't tell him"

"... No... I umm kind of just left while he was sleeping"

"I see, the demon cat is with Rin at the stream, they will be back soon then you can leave"

"Sesshomaru its not like... I mean..." she couldn't think of the right words to say to him.

He stood up and walked away into the forest; she couldn't help but feel extremely guilty about everything. Sure enough after a few minutes Rin returned with Kirara and Jaken following her, Kagome met them half way with a smile.

"Come on Kirara, we should leave"

"Good" Jaken muttered

Kagome glared down at him but decided to just leave it alone this time.

"You're leaving now? But I caught lots of fish for everyone"

"I'm sorry Rin..."

"Cant you stay for a little while, I tried very hard to catch them"

Her sad eyes made Kagome melt, she couldn't say no to that but she was still sure Rin knew that and was using it to her advantage.

"Ok" Kagome sighed after a while "ill stay for dinner but then I have to go ok Rin"

"Ok" she was happy once again "oh, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?"

"I'm not sure..."

"That's ok, he always wanders away but that's ok I have Jaken and Ah-Un to look after me"

"Who's Ah-Un?"

"Ill show you"

Kagome followed Rin into the forest where Ah-Un was sleeping.

"This is Ah-Un, Ah-Un this is Kagome"

"I didn't know it had a name"

"Of course he does"

With Rin not letting Kagome help with anything she sat down on the grass with her knees pulled up to her chin.

"_I wonder where Sesshomaru is... this isn't turning out so good... I should have left and Inuyasha... he must be worried about me"_

"IT'S READY!" Rin shouted dancing around

Kagome snapped her head up and looked around slightly confused at first, last thing she remembered was thinking about Inuyasha.

"Oh thankyou Rin, it smells great"

After dinner Kagome watched as Rin played, she even taught Rin some new games like rock, paper, scissors and tag and also hide and seek but it didn't take her long to realise that maybe she shouldn't have taught her that last game, something told her Sesshomaru would not be happy with it. After playing for a while Kagome watched as Rin made her own bed then laid down with a yawn, she was a good girl, full of energy yes but good.

"Want to hear a bed time story Rin?"

"Oh yes please"

Kagome sat down next to Rin and let the small child lay her head on her knees then told her the tale of beauty and the beast –it was her favourite tale growing up- after the story Rin quickly fell to sleep so Kagome lifted her gently of and laid her on the ground then stood up and stretched.

"Well what do I do now? I can't just leave her here but if I don't get back to Inuyasha then who knows what will happen..."

"Why do you care about that mutt?"

Kagome yelp and turned around but no one was there, at first she thought that it might have been Jaken but he was fast asleep. Sesshomaru walked into view making Kagome jump again, she couldn't help it she just wasn't used to this kind of stealth.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it was you... wait how long have you been here?"

"A while now answer me"

"I don't know, it's not something you can explain with words"

"Rin likes you"

"Yeah but Rin's a kid, I bet she likes everyone"

"No"

"Huh?"

"She doesn't go near other humans, she doesn't trust them"

"That's so sad, I know there are some bad humans in the world but there are good ones to... Well now that you're here I have to leave"

"Back to Inuyasha?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I cant stay here forever, I have my friends there and then there is my family, look its complicated and besides I would hate to think what he might do to poor Sango... she said she would cover for me but that means she will be on the receiving end until I return... he is not going to be happy with me"

"The demon slayer knows you are here?"

"of course, she is my best friend, in fact she is the one that told me to come here and let me borrow Kirara if it wasn't for here I would probably be fighting with Inuyasha right now" she giggled

"_I owe her then"_ Sesshomaru thought with a frown _"does that mean she wants to return for her friend and not for Inuyasha?"_

"Very well, you may leave"

"_I wasn't really asking your permission..."_ she thought with a smile

"Thanks... come on Kirara, ill get you a yummy treat when we get back, oh, Sesshomaru you never did tell me what you eat"

"Goodbye"

"_... I bet he does eat human food... I wonder if he likes ramen like Inuyasha does?"_

Kagome jumped onto Kirara and they left back towards Inuyasha, much to her surprise Inuyasha didn't seem to be anywhere around so she walked towards her friends with a light heart.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted jumping on her "I missed you"

"Aw I missed you to Shippo" Kagome gave him a big hug then let him sit on her shoulder

Kirara ran strait at Sango who picked her up with a big hug then held her in her arms.

"Welcome back" Sango smiled

"_Well she looks fine..."_

"Where were you?" Miroku asked

"Ahh..."

"I already told you monk, Kagome was taking care of things" Sango shouted

"No, Sango it's ok..."

"_The second Inuyasha gets back everyone will know anyway"_

"You smell weird Kagome" Shippo pointed out

"_Even Shippo noticed..."_

"Were you with Rin?"

"Ahh yeah, I went to go see Rin because of girl things"

"Girl things?" he asked tilting his head

"You'll understand when you're older"

"You were with him then?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind her

"Him? Oh you mean Sesshomaru?"

"Yes"

"Well yeah... after all that's where Rin is"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you would react" Kagome huffed

Inuyasha growled then stormed off into the night, Kagome turned around watching his form disappear with guilt running through her whole body.

"He was worried about you" Miroku explained

"He deserves it after running of with Kikyo" Sango muttered

"No... Miroku is right" Kagome said walking after him

"_I told him I would always be by his side and then I do this... it wasn't right, this isn't right"_

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry"

"Go away" came the muttered response

"I know I should have told you but I guess I was still mad at you so I wasn't thinking straight"

"Mad at me?"

"Never mind... I won't wonder off again"

"Fine, now go to sleep, we have to find Naraku"

Kagome walked back to camp and did exactly that, she had decided two things then. One was that she had to choose and two was that she chose her family, friends and Inuyasha.


	3. Kagome's Adventure pt3

**A/N i was going to do another chapter after this but it turned out to be to short so i just added it at the end of this one, for those of you who have read this bit already i put in one of those long lines... like the one beneath here so just scroll down till you see it and for anyone who hasnt read it just ignor the line.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kagome last saw Sesshomaru and the whole event had been forgotten -by Inuyasha- and things were back to how they always had been. Right now they were walking through a forest, heading towards... well they didn't know really, they were on some kind of path following it through a forest that lead somewhere, no one knew for sure.

"We have been following this road for ages; can't we rest for a little while?" Kagome asked shuffling her bag

"No" Inuyasha said coldly

Kagome groaned and continued to walk in silence for a little while longer before she couldn't take it any longer.

"SIT!" she called out

Inuyasha slammed down in front of them while Kagome placed her bag on the floor and sat down under a nice shady tree.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha shouted jumping up

"I'm tired"

"Yes even I wouldn't mind a rest" Miroku added in

"Well this is a nice spot for a rest" Sango agreed

"Fine, you can rest for a little while" Inuyasha sulked

After sitting down for about 5 minutes Kagome jumped up making Inuyasha hopeful but then she searched through her bag and pulled out 3 empty water bottles.

"I'm going to find somewhere to fill these up, won't be long" she called out running into the forest

She found a nice clear stream about a 5 minute walk from the others; she knelt down near the stream and started to fill up the bottles when she felt someone watching her. At first she just ignored it thinking it was Inuyasha but by the time she had filled only the first bottle the staring was getting extremely annoying so she stood up. She turned around ready to shout 'sit boy' but the person standing there wasn't Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as her heart raced

"Rin needed a rest"

"Oh... well you should probably get out of here, Inuyasha will no doubt be here and second now"

"I am not leaving because of that mutt" he growled

"... Well this should be fun" she sighed

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing"

Kagome turned back around and started to fill up her bottles again when Sesshomaru was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Is there a reason you're here?" she asked closing her eyes and gritting her teeth

"I told you"

"Yeah, yeah I know, Rin is tired but why are you here watching me no less, its creepy"

"Would you rather me leave?"

"Well yes actually"

Sesshomaru glared at her then started to walk away, he was cursing himself for going to her in the first place.

"Hey wait, I didn't mean leave!" Kagome called out

"You said..."

"I know but I meant stop staring at me, I didn't mean for you to actually leave... I guess I'm used to Inuyasha he never leaves when I tell him to"

"I wasn't leaving because you told me to"

"Oh really? Then why?"

"Because I wanted to"

"... Well then I guess I can't stop you, go on leave then if you want to"

Kagome was smiling at her reflection, she was starting to see the similarities between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again, and they were both too proud to admit anything. Normally when Inuyasha was in a situation like this she would sit on the ground and glare at something or someone but Sesshomaru, well Kagome didn't know what to expect.

Sesshomaru walked away a little until he was close enough to lean on a tree then shot a quick glare at Kagome before closing his eyes. Kagome finished filling the bottles and stood up holding them all in her arms.

"All done" she smiled turning around

"_They really are brothers"_ she giggled

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing

Kagome smiled and went to walk forwards when she tripped over her own foot, the way she was sitting had made it numb. Before she had a chance to come close to the ground Sesshomaru was there catching her in his arm. Kagome didn't pull away and Sesshomaru didn't push her away they just stayed like that until Kagome shook her head with a blush and started to stumble away from him.

"Thanks" she muttered

Sesshomaru wasn't smiling but he did look kind of peaceful but then his expression changed to a scowl.

"_Did I do something wrong?" _Kagome wondered worried

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted jumping through the trees

"Oh no" she muttered

Inuyasha came flying in landing in front of Kagome facing Sesshomaru with his sword drawn.

"What are you doing here?" he growled

"He was here to see me... I think" Kagome explained placing her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder

"I am here for water, for Rin" he corrected

There was a slight pain in Kagome's chest for a spilt second as those words came from Sesshomaru.

"See, its fine, no need to fight"

"I don't care what his reason is, he dies now"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was afraid of this, them meeting after she ran off to see him, all she could hope for was that Sesshomaru would be more civil but that didn't seem to be the case as he drew his own sword and glared at Inuyasha.

"Leave before I kill you half breed"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Kagome shouted pulling Inuyasha back so she was in the middle of them

"You're taking his side now?" Inuyasha spat out

"Move, let me kill him"

"What you both 5 years old! Can't you get along for even a few seconds!" she shouted "you are brothers! You're not meant to be mortal enemies"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks so Kagome picked up the bottles she had dropped then walked away from them both and into the forest. She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to be away from them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at each other, it was Sesshomaru who put his sword away first and went to walk away.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha huffed

"I'm not doing anything" Sesshomaru said calmly

"You have been tailing us for days now"

"No, I have to go this way that is all. You best go after her before she gets lost"

"_If I go to her now she will just yell at me"_ he thought

"Maybe you should go to her" he said with a smirk

Inuyasha walked away seemingly going back to camp leaving Sesshomaru on his own, Sesshomaru wasn't foolish enough to believe that Inuyasha had left and he knew this was some kind of test what he didn't know is whether he should participate or not. Deciding to humour Inuyasha Sesshomaru walked off into the forest following Kagome's scent; he found her sitting on a log near a cliff with the wind blowing through her hair.

"_She is crying"_ he thought a little confused _"why would she be crying, no one is dying"_

The only real experience Sesshomaru has had with crying is when Rin thought Jaken was dead and even then he made sure to stay away. He wasn't sure what to do so he just stood there making sure to stay out of sight, Inuyasha meanwhile was sitting calmly near the river's edge waiting for the inevitable shouting.

"I can't stay here forever..." Kagome muttered to herself "well I guess I don't have to face Sesshomaru, he would be long gone by now"

Kagome was slightly hurt by that fact but she was certain that he would have left or they would still be fighting. She went to stand up when she dropped a bottle and it started to roll towards Sesshomaru. Kagome went after it almost crawling on the ground when she bumped into something, she looked up and saw boots then white pants and kept looking up until she saw Sesshomaru holding her bottle.

Inuyasha was still sitting on the grass when he started to get bored of waiting, he thought that maybe Sesshomaru chickened out and just left so he went to check. It didn't take him long to get there and he tried to stay far enough away so Sesshomaru wouldn't notice him but still close enough to tell if he was near Kagome. Sesshomaru knew he was there but pretended he didn't and as Kagome's drink bottle rolled towards him he picked it up with a smirk.

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stood up dusting herself off then Sesshomaru handed her the bottle, Kagome hesitated to take the bottle which confused Sesshomaru.

"... You're on your way back to Rin, She needed water right?"

"Yes..."

"Then keep it, I can get plenty more and this way Rin can always have a drink on her at all times"

"..."

"Well I guess I should get back to Inuy... back to my friends, they will be getting ready to move out again. Take care ok" Kagome smiled at him

Sesshomaru nodded and made sure to stay perfectly still until Kagome was gone then headed on his way, he wasn't sure why Inuyasha wanted him to go to Kagome but he soon put it to the back of his mind. He gave the water bottle to Rin which made her smile brightly and then that night once she was fast asleep he left.

Kagome told Sango and Miroku of her run in with Sesshomaru and then when Inuyasha returned they set out once more, they didn't get to far when they decided to set up for camp. Inuyasha found himself unable to sleep that night; he couldn't work out why Kagome hadn't yelled at Sesshomaru like she did to him. While he was trying to figure it out he noticed a certain demon getting closer to them, a demon that was getting more annoying than Koga.

"_What does he want now?"_ Inuyasha thought annoyed

Sesshomaru saw that everyone was sleeping so he moved in closer, as he got closer he realised that Inuyasha wasn't sleep but he hadn't done anything yet so Sesshomaru continued on ignoring his presence. He walked up to Kagome testing Inuyasha but still nothing so he knelt down next to her and still nothing but then he lent his hand down and brushed some of her hair away from her eyes. That was enough to set Inuyasha off.

By the time Inuyasha had sat up and ready to fight Sesshomaru was gone and Kagome was starting to wake up. Kagome woke up and looked around her but no one was there, she was certain that someone was just next to her. She looked up at Inuyasha but as far as Kagome could tell he hadn't moved an inch and was fast asleep. She slowly pulled away from the sleeping bag holding her arms trying not to shiver then walked off into the night.

"_Maybe a walk will help me sleep"_ she thought with a yawn

Inuyasha was alarmed so he followed a safe distance after her; Kagome had been walking around for a little while before she started to get really sleepy so she headed back. On her way back Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru, or maybe it was Inuyasha. She decided to go and find out but once she decided that the person was gone so with a shrug she went to continue on her way but Sesshomaru was standing right where she needed to go.

Being half asleep Kagome didn't realise until she had already walked into him and was falling back, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed one of her shoulders and steadied her then quickly let go and moved back a little.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you here?"

"Patrolling"

It wasn't exactly a lie, he is constantly on the lookout for danger he just normally stays in one spot to do it.

"Oh, is Rin sleeping around here?"

"Yes"

"Well I hope nothing happens but then again I guess nothing would get pass you anyway" she laughed nervously

"The only danger here is that half breed"

"What Inuyasha? He wouldn't hurt anyone..."

"You sound uncertain"

"Huh? Oh its nothing, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt anyone"

"Has he hurt you?"

Kagome was taken aback by that question and wasn't sure how to answer, the way Sesshomaru was look at her made it feel like he was looking into her soul. She walked over to a fallen down log and sat down thinking of an answer. Inuyasha meanwhile had been listening in and was getting angry at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru knew it.

"No, of course not, I mean nothing like life and death or anything" she finally answered

"I wouldn't hurt you"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"

Inuyasha had a strong feeling he knew what Kagome was talking about, the only time Inuyasha had hurt her was when he ran off after Kikyo.

"I am not like that half breed"

"I know but still you have already hurt me without knowing it"

"When?" he demanded

"When you and Inuyasha fought today, I hated that"

"You did not get harmed"

"Not that your eyes could see, there is more than just a flesh and blood hurt"

"Like what?"

"Well... You care about Rin right?"

"..."

"And if something happened to her?"

"I would kill whoever caused her harm"

"Well yeah but after that? How would you feel?"

"I don't have human feelings"

"Then that means you can't hate, that is a human emotion as is trust, fear, sadness, disgust, anger, joy and of course love"

"Love? I feel no such thing" he scoffed

"Sure you do, I've seen it"

"You are mistaken"

"Oh really? Then what would you say your feelings are towards Rin?"

"Rin..."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Kagome winked with a laugh "but you know... there's nothing wrong with having feelings, everyone does the only difference is humans are more open and can freely feel things like love and joy where demons cant, they have to hide it because it's considered weak when really it just makes you stronger"

"Hmpf"

"Well... I should be getting back" she said standing

"To Inuyasha?"

"Well... yeah but I just know he would be worried if he woke up and I wasn't there and I would hate to worry him"

"Why do you always run back to him?"

"Huh? I just told you, I don't want him to worry"

"Stay here"

"I guess I can for a little longer" Kagome blushed sitting back down

Inuyasha was hiding in the trees still listening to their conversation; he was confused to why Kagome was still talking to him and why Sesshomaru was being so nice. He was growing to be very annoyed at the whole situation and seeing Kagome blush was the last straw for him. Thinking twice before jumping out and killing Sesshomaru, after all that didn't work so well last time, he decided to just leave, he didn't want to see or hear anymore.

"_Why was she blushing like that?"_ he wondered as he jumped back to camp

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked looking up at the trees

"No" Sesshomaru lied, he knew it was Inuyasha leaving

"I could have sworn... oh well"

"..."

"You don't talk very much do you?"

"I talk when necessary"

"_There must be something wrong with me! How can I be so flustered over him, its Sesshomaru, the demon that tried to kill me!"_

"Hey Sesshomaru... Do you remember when we first met?"

"No"

Sesshomaru did remember but it wasn't a day he liked to remember, first he couldn't draw tetsusaiga and Kagome could then he tried to kill her but she came back and then she yelled at him as well as gave the sword to Inuyasha and because of all this he lost his left arm. It wasn't his best day.

"You tried to kill me"

"I have tried killing you many times"

"That's not something you should be bragging about" she frowned

"You are the one who mentioned it"

"But I was talking about that first time, I thought I was dead for sure luckily I had the tetsusaiga with me"

"Mmm" grumbled

"All is forgiven"

"Why are humans so forgiving and emotional"

"Why are demons so heartless?"

"Not all demons are like that"

"That's true because you're not"

"You know nothing about me"

"I guess not" Kagome stood up then started to walk away "I'll see you around Sesshomaru"

Kagome walked back to camp with a sigh, there was no way she was getting back to sleep now. Sesshomaru didn't understand what just happened, one minute they were talking and everything was fine and then she walked away seemingly upset, it made no sense to him. Annoyed at the whole situation he decided to forget about it and go on his way but by the morning the events of the night before still bothered him so he set out to question Kagome.

Kagome was eating breakfast with her friends and everything seemed peaceful, Inuyasha was in a bit of a bad mood but everyone was used to his moods so they didn't notice much difference. They were about to pack up when Sesshomaru walked out towards them, Kagome had her back turned at the time and didn't notice he was there until everyone started staring at something behind her.

Inuyasha jumped up and drew tetsusaiga and glared at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru raised his brow and looked towards Kagome making Inuyasha freeze. Slowly, he turned to face Kagome who had just turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there and Inuyasha holding his sword.

"Ah..."

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"... No?" he said extremely confused

"Well ok then, are you going to help us pack?"

"What about Sesshomaru?"

By this point tetsusaiga was touching the ground and Inuyasha was facing Kagome.

"If you want to fight go ahead" she sighed turning back towards her packing

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshomaru

"I did nothing"

"Seems to run in the family" Kagome muttered

"What's that supposed to mean" Inuyasha grumbled as Sesshomaru frowned

"Oh never mind" Kagome smiled waving her hand

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I have come for her" he stated pointing at Kagome

"What do you want with Kagome?"

"That is none of your business"

"Well it doesn't seem like she wants anything to do with you"

"With or without her consent I will talk to her"

"I won't let you" Inuyasha growled

Kagome's eye started to twitch and she dug her fingernails into the dirt below her, she was tired of being treated like a thing.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" she shouted standing

They both looked at Kagome surprised by her outburst.

"Inuyasha I will decide whether I want to talk to him or not and Sesshomaru if you want to talk to me then you can ask me yourself!" she yelled facing them

Inuyasha's ears flattened and Sesshomaru turned his head away, things stayed like this for a little while until Inuyasha looked up at the sky above him making everyone else look to. It was hard to see in the light but sure enough there was one of Kikyo's soul collectors, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her, it was a secret conversation between the two.

"Tell Kikyo I said hi" she smiled silently wishing he would stay

Inuyasha nodded then jumped off. Kagome's smile quickly faded and Sango came up behind her to offer comfort.

"It's ok Sango, I don't mind anymore. If Kikyo is the one Inuyasha has chosen then that's ok with me"

"Really?" Sango asked surprised

"Yeah... I dunno things are different now" she glanced up at Sesshomaru who looked deep in thought "what is it you wanted to talk to me about Sesshomaru?"

"I wish to know why you walked away last night"

"Last night?" Sango asked

"Yeah... I was going to tell you about that..."

"That's ok, hey would you mind getting more water for us, Shippo and Miroku can help my finish up here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, take as long as you need to" Sango smirked pushing Kagome forwards

Kagome smiled at Sango then walked past Sesshomaru leading him into the woods, once they were far enough away from the others Kagome turned around with her hands behind her back and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo... she is the dead priestess"

"Yeah, wait you know her?"

"She has approached me before"

"Oh"

"Why is Inuyasha seeing her?"

"She was his first love" Kagome shrugged

"But you and he are..."

"Were just friends" Kagome butted in "so about last night... I just... well you upset me"

"How"

"By saying I don't know you"

"But you don't"

"I know that! I wish I did know you though but that seems impossible with you being so cold hearted!" she shouted turning away from him

She went to walk away but Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her hand and stopped her.

"Sesshomaru... what are you doing?" she asked looked from his hand then to his face

"I do not like people walking away while I am talking"

"You can't stop me" Kagome pointed out

Sesshomaru raised his brow and Kagome looked down at the hand holding her in place.

"... Ok well maybe you can but why do you even care? I'm just another mortal to you... right?"

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's arm and she took that as a yes and went to walk away again.

"Stay"

"Inuyasha is probably waiting for me"

"He is with that dead priestess"

"_That's right..."_ Kagome remembered _"he ran after Kikyo again"_

"Yeah that may be so but if were not ready to leave when he gets back there will be trouble"

"Not if you're with me"

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"Rin likes having you around" he said turning his back on Kagome

"Yeah..."

"_Am I not being clear?"_ Sesshomaru thought slightly annoyed

"... Wait you don't mean you want me to stay with you... like join your group do you?"

"For Rin" he added in

"Right, for Rin"

Kagome could already see past his lies, she knew he was just too proud to say he was the one that wanted her around.

"I can't, I can't leave my friends and my family"

"You can visit them whenever you wish"

"But my friends need me to track down the jewel"

"Fine then they can stay"

"_He's willing to let my friends come? It's getting harder and harder to say no"_

"But Inuyasha..."

"He has chosen his path"

"I..."

"_How can I possibly be thinking about leaving Inuyasha?"_

"Tomorrow night, come back tomorrow night and I'll have an answer for you" Kagome said finally

* * *

"Very well"

Once Sesshomaru was gone, Kagome lent back against a tree looking up at the sky.

"_All of us joining Sesshomaru? That would never happen... besides I already decided to stay with Inuyasha"_

She set back to camp with a heavy heart, she had no choice but to tell Sesshomaru she couldn't stay with him and that hurt her more than expected.

"Kagome back already?" Sango asked

"Yeah" she sighed sitting down

"Did something happen?" Shippo asked jumping up to her

"Sesshomaru... he..." she sighed once more looking around at her friends "everything is fine, Sesshomaru won't bother us anymore... well anymore than usual anyway"

Everyone left it at that, they had learnt over time not to push things with Kagome. While they were waiting for Inuyasha to return Kagome started to think about ways that she could join Sesshomaru, or at least see him more without all this sneaking around but it just didn't seem possible, not unless Sesshomaru and Inuyasha decided they were now best friends.

"Hey I'm going to go for a little walk" Kagome said standing "I'll be back soon ok"

"Did you want some company?" Sango offered

"No I'll be fine" she smiled

She waved to them then headed on her way, she had only one destination in mind.

Sango sighed once Kagome left making Shippo and Miroku worried.

"Is Kagome ok?" Shippo asked

"I think Sesshomaru wants Kagome to leave us and join him" Sango explained "from what Kagome has told me anyway"

"Kagome is leaving us?" Shippo panicked

"That's just it; she would never just up and leave us so she is going to turn him down"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Miroku asked

"A good thing?"

"Sesshomaru is a demon and not a good demon"

"Maybe so but Kagome seems to like him"

"I don't want Kagome to go"

"I don't want her to go either but it is Kagome's happiness we have to think about"

"I believe it is up to Kagome and Inuyasha to decide" Miroku said calmly

Kagome walked through the forest until she found where Inuyasha and Kikyo were; out of habit, she hid herself behind a tree. Laughing to herself silently, she pushed herself away and openly walked out for them to see.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked waiting for a sit

"I need to talk to you," she said simply

"Now?"

"It's important... sorry Kikyo"

Never had she once apologised to Kikyo for taking Inuyasha away, it was subtle things like this that made Kagome sure her feelings for Inuyasha were gone. Kikyo also seemed to notice something different about Kagome and decided to leave without making a fuss, once they were alone Kagome sat down at the base of a large tree a little like the one Inuyasha was pinned to.

"Sesshomaru asked me to join him"

"He what!"

"I didn't say yes Inuyasha"

"Good"

"... I didn't say no either"

"Why not? You would never join him!"

"I'm not sure anymore, I don't want to leave you or the others but I also do want to join Sesshomaru"

"You want to join him? Kagome he is a cold blooded demon!"

"I know that, he has tried killing me as well you know but still there is kindness there somewhere even if he has trouble showing it"

"You're going to join him then?" Inuyasha said sounding disgusted

"I can't, like I said I could never leave you all but Inuyasha I don't want to stop seeing him"

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked calming down

"I'm tired of sneaking around like you do with Kikyo; can't we just all somehow get along, if only for a few minutes?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well I will have to ask the others but I was hoping that maybe we could all somehow work together"

"You want me to work with him?"

"Going by your tone I guess not..."

"We can't do this without you Kagome" he said lowering his head "but I won't stop you from joining him"

"Well then I guess if he really does care then he is just going to have to understand" she smiled standing

"You're not leaving?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile "I can't leave yet, we still have to defeat Naraku and who knows if we will even live though that"

That night Sesshomaru wasn't too sure what to do, Kagome didn't seem to be leaving her friends and he wasn't too sure about walking out into the camp again. As he slowly got closer Inuyasha started to notice him, he nudged Kagome and nodded towards the forest, Kagome knew this meant Sesshomaru was here.

"I'll be back soon ok"

"Have fun" Shippo called out

Kagome with a smile walked into the forest knowing that Sesshomaru would appear in front of her at some point.

"hello" she smiled happily "I was wondering when you were going to show up... you know its ok for you to come into our camp"

"You have decided to stay with them then"

"For now"

"What does that mean?"

"Because of me the jewel broke into more pieces then I could ever count so Inuyasha and I vowed to team up together and get every shard back, I can't turn my back on that now, I have to finish what I started"

"Very well" he said turning around

Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand.

"but" she continued "I also don't want to stop seeing you Sesshomaru, I was thinking... well hoping that maybe you would understand that and wait... after Naraku is killed then who knows what will happen but until then I have to stay with my friends. I have talked it over with them and your welcome to come and go as you please as am I, oh and Rin of course... not sure about the annoying toad thing but I guess we can put up with him"

"And Inuyasha?"

"he understands and wants me to be happy" she said quoting his words "oh and if you stop trying to kill him then he will stop trying to kill you, expect for special occasions of course, I know you two can't help it"

"I will just have to kill Naraku then so you will leave him once and for all"

Kagome sighed, that was the best she was going to get out of him.

"I will see you around, Kagome"

"You know they aren't expecting me back for a while..."

He raised his brow and looked at her confused.

"I just thought that maybe we could sit together or something" she blushed

"Your face is red again"

"It's called blushing, it's something humans do when were embarrassed" she pointed out

"Embarrassed about what?"

"Don't worry I'm sure one day you will understand" she laughed

Sesshomaru frowned and hated not getting an answer but he was willing to put up with it for her, for the girl he had always admired.

* * *

**A/N sorry it took me so long to do this, i just lost faith in this story. i tried to finish it so it was good but well i dunno cause there was such a big gap between wrighting i think i just kinda lost it a little bit but still i hope you all enjoy you and there will be one final part coming out in a day or 2**


	4. Kagome's Adventure pt4 The End

"Sesshomaru will be here soon won't he?" Rin asked sitting next to Kagome on the wells edge

"Yeah, are you coming with us Rin?"

Rin shook her head "Kohaku was going to be coming to visit Sango so I thought I might stay" she blushed

"Oh I see, well then you two have fun"

"Kagome" Rin shouted blushing even more

"Kagome your back?"

"Oh hi Kikyo, where is Inuyasha?"

"Of with Miroku working"

"Good morning Kikyo" Rin smiled

"Are you leaving to Rin?"

Rin shook her head as her blushed deepened.

"Oh that's right Kohaku was coming for a visit wasn't he" Kikyo smiled

Rin blushed even more and had to cover her face making the two girls laugh until Kikyo noticed the bag near Kagome's feet.

"Are you staying for a while?"

"Only for a week, its golden week so everyone gets time of school, oh that reminds me"

Kagome bent down and started to dig through her bag pulling out a brown paper bag handing it to Kikyo.

"There's some ramen in there for Inuyasha and some other bits and pieces"

"Thankyou" Kikyo smiled taking it from Kagome

"What about me Kagome? Don't I get anything?"

"Of course you do" she smiled pulling out another bag "there's some clothes from my time in here, I'm sure Kohaku will like them"

"Kagome!"

"Am I interrupting?"

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome jumped up and ran over to him, Sesshomaru was used to this and knew to expect Kagome to try and hug him so her swiftly moved aside holding onto the back of her shirt so she didn't fall over.

"No fair" she muttered

Kagome straightened herself and Sesshomaru let her go.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just have to get my bag"

Kagome ran over and grabbed her bag then hugged Rin goodbye and waved to Kikyo before walking away with Sesshomaru.

"Do you really need to bring so much?"

"Next time I will leave your things behind then"

"My things?" he asked raising his brow "I told you I don't eat human food"

"But this time I have something no one can resist"

"And that is"

"Chocolate"

Sesshomaru didn't bother questioning what it was; he knew he would find out eventually. Once they were far enough away from the village Sesshomaru stopped walking and pulled Kagome close to him then took off into the air until they came to a place where they could be alone. The second they reach the ground Kagome placed her bag on the ground and was about to go through her bag when Sesshomaru pulled her towards him again taking in her scent then lent down and kissed her. He would never let her know how much he missed her scent and taste while she was away but he had the feeling she already did know.

"I'll only eat it if you feed it to me," he said smiling slightly knowing what she was about to fetch from her bag

"Ok" she agreed, "you go sit down and I'll bring it over in a second"

Sesshomaru went over to a tree and sat down in the shade closing his eyes, he knew Kagome was going to ask him to do it eventually. He heard her muttering to herself as she dug though her bag, he could never understand why she was so determined to get him to eat her strange food but then again he didn't understand half of what she did, it's what drew him to her in the first place.

"Found it"

She walked over towards Sesshomaru holding the chocolate bar behind her back, she noticed his eyes were already closed so she went to sit down next to him when he caught her pulling her down to sit in his lap. He sat there silently smirking at Kagome's racing heart.

"Ok open up" she ordered blushing

He opened his mouth and waited until he felt something being placed in there, he prayed it wasn't as bad as that awful ramen she had first tried to feed him. He bit down and started to chew, it actually wasn't bad but still to him it wasn't that great either.

"Nothing?" Kagome asked a little disappointed "I was sure I had it this time"

"It is fine, but you are better," he said opening his eyes just in time to see her blush "your face is red again" he teased

Kagome was about to say something back to him when her lips were captured by his causing Kagome to forget whatever it was she was going to say. He broke the kiss and looked down at her red surprised face and couldn't help but speak his mind.

"You were worth the wait" he said brushing her hair behind her ear

"I'm glad you waited for me" she smiled holding his hand to her face.

* * *

**A/N this was just a little thing i did to sumarise everything up, i know kikyo dies and the well closes but i just didnt like inuaysha being left with nothing so i allowed her to live and as for the well... its a joke i have going on with sesshomaru and chocolate and to do that i needed the well to be open. Just a few perks of being the writer, i can change these things ^.^ this is the final part to the story and i hoped you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
